Up and Off?
by Aimee's stories
Summary: Ste's going?
1. Chapter 1

**Up and off?**

Noah is so thoughtful, buying the kids all this stuff, I'm glad hes making an effort, hes not exactly been children friendly recently, which is a bit unusual but its welcomed.

"Ste, Iv'e sorta got something to tell you?"

"What's up."

"My family have been pestring me to move back to France, I miss them so much, so I said yes.."

"You said what? Noah what about us, I'm not dead keen on a long distance relationship.."

"And I hope your not, look come with me, Iv'e been thinking about it loads, Amy every thinks its a good idea."

I sat there on the sofa speechless, thanks Amy for shipping me off already.

" I don't even know the bloody language!"

" All you need to know is Bonjour, leave the rest to me..."

I had only moved twice in my life, he was right though I had a crap job, not many friends.

" Let me think about it yeah?"

" Of course babes no rush..."

He kissed the top of my head and jogged out the room off to work, which is where I should of been 5 minuets ago crap..

Clanking up the stairs of the club Brendan was outside with the paper in his hands.

" Ah Steven gracing us with yer presence" he shook the paper, folded it and looked up.

" Sorry something I had to sort out."

" What whether Noah wanted a packed lunch?" he said smirking.

" No actually , only the small matter of moving to France." I said grinning as I went inside not waiting for his reaction.

**TBC, I made the France bit up of course.**


	2. Confrontations

Confrontation.

He stormed into the club and started rabbiting on about work.

" Ye can't leave yer job without any notice!"

I couldn't help but laugh at his pathetic excuse.

" I'm sorry its short notice , but I don't need to consult on what I do in my life to you."

" I don't care what ye and yer little Ken doll do, I need time to find replacements" he said trying to keep a lif on his anger.

" This is me giving you notice Brendan.."

He turned on his heel, shaking with anger and slammed the office door behind him.

I let out a sigh of relief, I should of known this would prevoke something , and I had accidently decided that I was going to France, but was I doing this just to spite him?

2 hours later.

" Ste you wont regret this!"

" Better not!"

" Your amazing!"

" Shut up"

1 hour later. ( Brendans POV)

I can't believe him, he makes me so mad! Calm down Brady, go get some air...

Walking past the spar I hear a whistle, turning around Noah prances out..

" Heard the news?"

" Yer.."

" Can't wait, we are so excited."

" Good for ye, yer point?"

He moves up in my face.

" That you will never get your hands on Ste again.." he smirks.

"Do ye think I care?"

" Oh its killing you Brendan."

" Get out of my face, NOW!"

I storm away, that Noah's lucky I didn't kick his ass to France myself.


	3. Going?

Going away?

" All done." I smiled.

"Right we have an hour , I'm going back to my flat and I'll pick you up in the taxi."

" Sure see you later.."

I siton my bed contemplating the massive change in my life.

Goodbyes were done, Amy and the kids went out, God that was emotional.

The door goes and I sprint to see who it is.

" Oh it's you."

" Now Steven that sounds a tad sarcastic."

" What do you want? The taxi will be here soon." I lied.

" May I come in."

" Your not going to lock me in the wardrobe?"

" Har.. no.."

I step aside and he brushes past me , our chests touching."

" Yer paycheck.."

" O thanks."

" No probs."

" Er cuppa?"

" Yer please."

I hand him his coffee and we sit on the sofa.

" Yer really leaving?"

" Nah I like packing for fun."

Our knees touch and neither of us seem to pull away.

" Stay.." he says suddenly making me nearly choke.

" Why should I stay when you just push away?"

He seems uncomfortable with this, fiddling with the empty cup in his hands.

" I will never know myself until i do this on my own."

" Brendan your not making sens-"

My sentance didn't finish because he pulled me into a slow kiss, nothing like our previous ones, really passionate.

He pulled away , our foreheads joined still, my lip quivered and he brushed his finger over them.

" Bren I-"

" Shh"

"Bu-"

" Please stay, don't leave me, I know I'm an ass, and I don't deserve to be loved, Steven I hate myself and I-"

It was my turn to kiss him, fast this time.

" Promise me Bren, this time , proper, a relationship, not a fling."

" If ye stay I will try my hardest.."

" Then yes."

" Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

His broad smile showed how happy he was.

" I won't mess up"

" I have never stopped loving you..." I added.

" Neither have I."

" Oh crap, what about Noah.."

" Noah who?"

And he flung me backwards discarding the cup on the floor and we embraced happier than we ever were.

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
